


Pentukoulutusta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Harmikseen Bill punastui. Hän ei pystynyt kieltämään, etteikö Remus vetänyt häntä puoleensa.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley





	Pentukoulutusta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011 Kovanonnenpyörä-haasteeseen. Ficci sijoittuu vaihtoehtoistodellisuuteen (AU) siksi, että tässä Fleur on jättänyt Billin koska ei hyväksynyt tämän arpia. Plus Tonksia ei tietysti oteta huomioon :P Olen myös ottanut melkoisesti kirjallisia vapauksia ihmissuteuden suhteen, joten antakee anteeksi, jos jotakuta loukkaan mielipiteilläni. Ficissä on kuvattu varsin raisua seksiä, lukeminen omalla vastuulla!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Ei ihme, että Fleur jätti minut", Bill tokaisi pyöritellen viskilasia kädessään.

Remus katsahti ylös keittiön takan liekeistä ja noteerasi ensimmäistä kertaa ettei ollut yksin. Bill istui toisella puolen pöytää puolityhjä viskipullo lasinsa vieressä. Hänen katseensa oli hieman samea, mutta Remus tiesi paremmin kuin olettaa edes puoli-ihmissuden juopuvan moisesta määrästä.

"Kuinka niin?"

"No et voi väittää, että nämä arvet ovat puoleensavetäviä", Bill puuskahti viitaten kasvoihinsa.

"En ajattele niistä samoin kuin muut", Remus totesi lyhyesti ja jatkoi laiskan tulen tuijottamista.

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

Remus huokaisi ja kaatoi itselleen uuden kupin teetä lämmittäen sen sauvansa napautuksella. Billin jouduttua Fenririn puremaksi tämän uteliaisuus ihmissusien ominaisuuksiin oli kasvanut eksponentiaalisesti. Oli toki ymmärrettävää, että Bill kyseli juuri Remukselta, sillä hän oli ainoa Kiltaan kuuluva ihmissusi. Viime aikoina Billin kysymykset olivat kuitenkin muuttuneet henkilökohtaisemmiksi ja alkaneet vaivata Remusta tavalla, jota hän ei halunnut tunnustaa edes itselleen.

"Susille ne ovat voitonmerkkejä, eivät esteettisiä haittoja."

Bill tuijotti Remusta hetken mietteliäänä. "Mitä siis näet, kun katsot minua?"

"Eloonjääneen taistelijan."

Remuksen suora vastaus järkytti Billiä, vaikkei sen ehkä olisi pitänyt. Hän oli odottanut jotain muuta kuin karusti lausutun totuuden, mutta ei ymmärtänyt miksi. Hetken mietittyään Bill tajusi, että Remus vaikutti toisenlaiselta kuin yleensä. Erilaiselta kuin muiden seurassa.

"Kerro laumoista."

Remus ei vastannut kokonaiseen minuuttiin, ja Bill alkoi jo epäillä ettei tämä vastaisikaan, mutta sitten meripihkanväristen silmien intensiivinen katse nauliintui Billiin.

"Miksi?"

"Haluan ymmärtää tätä uutta puolta itsessäni", Bill puuskahti. "Haluan tietää, miksi tunnen niin kuin tunnen."

_Ja miksi tunnen sinua kohtaan niin kuin tunnen_ , hän lisäsi itsekseen ja säpsähti tajutessaan, mitä oli juuri ajatellut. Remuksen huulilla käväisi nopea hymy, ja Bill aprikoi, näkyivätkö hänen mietteensä hänen kasvoiltaan.

"Laumassa ei ole demokratiaa. Johtajan sana on laki, jota on pakko noudattaa vaikka ei haluaisi. Toisaalta mieli on täyden kuun aikaan niin sutena, etteivät inhimilliset ajatukset juuri pääse vaikuttamaan. Sokea uskollisuus, sitä lauma on."

"Siksikö —" Bill keskeytti ennen kuin ennätti lauseen loppuun.

"Siksikö teet kaiken mitä pyydän ajattelematta asiaa sen tarkemmin?" Remus täydensi Billin kysymyksen ja nyökkäsi. "Minä olen sinulle alfauros. Laumamme johtaja. Täysiverinen ihmissusi."

Bill karautti kurkkuaan. Remus oli vastannut yhteen hänen kysymyksistään.

"Ja siksikö riittää, että vain katsot minua ja —" Bill vilkaisi syliään. Hänellä oli seissyt jo tunnin ajan.

Remus nuuhkaisi, ja hänen silmissään välähti.

"Siksi."

Harmikseen Bill punastui. Hän ei pystynyt kieltämään, etteikö Remus vetänyt häntä puoleensa. Ehkä se oli susijuttu tai sitten jokin Remuksen luontainen ominaisuus, mutta Bill ei kyennyt tekemään asialle mitään. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että olisi ollut helpompaa kierähtää selälleen lattialle ja vikistä.

"On jo myöhä, parasta mennä petiin", Remus tokaisi ja nousi ylös tuolinjalat lattiaa raapien.

Bill säpsähti. Oli totta, että oli jo myöhä, mutta he olivat molemmat nukkuneet aamulla pitkään edellisen yön vahtivuoron jälkeen.

"Hyvää yötä", Remus sanoi kävellessään nopein askelin kohti yläkertaan johtavaa ovea.

"Remus, minä..." Bill aloitti, mutta ei taaskaan tiennyt miten jatkaa.

"Hyvää yötä", Remus sanoi uudelleen, tällä kertaa teräksinen välke äänessään. Hän poistui keittiöstä ennen kuin Bill ennätti sanoa mitään.

Bill lysähti takaisin pöydän ääreen ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän oli vetänyt käteen useammin kuin kerran päivässä kaikkien näiden viikkojen ajan, jotka oli viettänyt Kalmanhanaukio kahdessatoista, mutta se ei auttanut. Hän oli koko ajan niin kiimainen että se sattui. Hänellä oli ollut menneisyydessä useita naisia sekä miehiä, mutta koskaan ennen hän ei ollut tuntenut ketään niin puoleensavetäväksi kuin Remusta. Ei edes Fleuria, ja tämä oli sentään ollut osittain veela!

Bill vilkaisi katonrajassa olevasta ikkunasta ulos. Ei ollut vielä täysikuu eivätkä Remuksen sanat painaneet hänen mielessään niin jyrkkinä. Hitto vieköön! Hän kyllä yrittäisi vielä! Vastahan Remus oli sanonut, että ei pitänyt hänen arpiaan esteettisenä haittana! Bill ryntäsi Remuksen perään ja pysähtyi vasta tämän oven takana, mutta ei jäänyt miettimään sen kummemmin vaan työntyi koputtamatta sisään Reguluksen entiseen huoneeseen.

Remus istui sängyllä riisumassa kenkiään eikä näyttänyt edes yllättyneeltä Billin äkillisestä saapumisesta. Hän kiskoi saappaansa jaloistaan ja asetti ne sängyn vierelle kaikessa rauhassa ennen kuin nousi ylös ja alkoi avata paitansa nappeja.

"Minä..." Bill mutisi.

"Mene nukkumaan, Bill", Remus vastasi rauhallisesti.

Billin sisällä kuohahti.

"Helvetti! Auttaisiko asiaa, jos kierisin lattialla ja vikisisin?"

Remus laski katseensa ja huokaisi syvään.

"Sinun täytyy taistella eläimellistä puolta vastaan. Se on vaikeaa näin täyden kuun lähetessä, mutta sinun täytyy silti yrittää."

"Miksi?" Bill kysyi vaativasti ja astui askeleen lähemmäs Remusta. "Miksi sitä vastaan pitäisi taistella?"

Remus pudisti päätään. "Tämä ei ole hyvä ajatus. Mene nukkumaan."

Bill astui jälleen askeleen lähemmäs. Hänen sieraimensa levisivät, kun Remuksen ominaistuoksu tulvahti hänen kasvoilleen. Hänen seisokkinsa värähti vastaukseksi, eikä ollut epäilystäkään etteikö Remus huomannut sitä. Bill oli niin kiimainen ettei välittänyt. Hän tarttui Remuksen avonaiseen paitaan ja liu'utti sen lattialle heidän jalkojensa juureen. Remuksen hihaton aluspaita ei kyennyt peittämään lihaksikasta rintaa. Bill nuolaisi huuliaan.

Remuksen kurkusta karkasi matala murahdus, ja Bill jähmettyi aloilleen. Huolimatta adrenaliiniryöpystä, joka häneen tulvahti vastauksena alfauroksen varoitukseen, hän kiihottui entistä enemmän auktoriteetin osoituksesta. Ja silloin Bill tajusi, että jos hän halusi saada mitä halusi, hänen täytyisi herättää peto Remuksen sisällä.

Bill tarttui Remusta tiukasti käsivarsista ja suuteli tätä rajusti. Hän työnsi kielensä Remuksen huulien välistä odottamatta kutsua, kampesi suun avoimeksi. Näykki, imi, pakotti Remuksen vastaamaan suudelmaan. Bill ennätti miltei luopua toivosta, kun äkkiä Remuksen kädet jännittyivät hänen sormiensa alla. Ne vääntyivät pois hänen otteestaan ja tarttuivat häntä tiukasti niskasta sekä lanteista.

Taistelu saattoi alkaa.

Hetken ajan Bill oli voitolla, mutta Remus käänsi tilanteen nopeasti toisin päin. Hän oli vanhempi ja kokeneempi kuin Bill. Lisäksi hän oli enemmän sinut sutensa kanssa, kun Bill vasta opetteli tuntemaan omaansa. Remus painoi heidän vartaloitaan vastakkain, lantiot ja huulet liimaantuneina toisiinsa, kielet sotien herruudesta. Eikä Billillä ollut enää mahdollisuuksia.

Remus veti kasvonsa kauemmas ja tuijotti Billiä mustin, suden silmin. Bill pakotti itsensä katsomaan takaisin, haastamaan, vaikka jokin hänen sisällään ulisi antautumista.

"Tiedän kyllä mitä yrität", Remus sanoi karhealla äänellä. "Eikä enää ole paluuta."

Billin katse tipahti Remuksen punaisiksi ruhjottuihin huuliin, ja hän virnisti toispuoleisesti. Ei hän halunnutkaan palata takaisin. Ei nyt, kun oli näin lähellä.

Remuksen katseen yli kulki varjo, ja Billin virnistys kuoli pois. Remus ärähti hampaidensa välistä ja tarttui Billiä kädestä heilauttaen tämän selän itseään vasten. Bill ei kyennyt liikkumaan lainkaan. Remuksella oli ote hänen käsivarrestaan ja tämän toinen käsi avasi näppärästi Billin housujen sepalusta. Kun farkut putosivat Billin jalkoihin, hän ei pystynyt enää edes kävelemään kunnolla. Remus työnsi hänet raskaasti sängylle ja kiipesi itse perässä.

"Kontillesi!"

Tällä kertaa Bill todella vikisi ääneen kierähtäessään polviensa varaan ja laskiessaan poskensa vasten pehmeää patjaa. Remuksen ei tarvinnut painaa kättään Billin lapaluiden väliin pitääkseen tämän aloillaan. Siihen riitti pelkkä käskevä ääni.

"Vai halusit sinä sutta."

Bill kuuli Remuksen avaavan housujaan ja värähti jännityksestä. Remuksen lämmin käsi laskeutui hänen pakaralleen, ja Bill sulki silmänsä hengittäen nopein puuskauksin rypistyneelle lakanalle. Sitten Remus sylkäisi Billin pakaravakoon ja työnsi ronskisti sormensa tämän peräaukkoon.

"Avaa!" Remus komensi työntäessään toisenkin sormensa tiukkaan reikään.

Bill kiristeli hampaitaan, sillä Remus ei kohdellut häntä hellävaroin. Sormet vääntyilivät hänen sisällään vaatien häntä auki, valmistaen häntä, mutta se sattui pirusti. Remus sylkäisi uudestaan peräaukon tuntumaan ja kostutti jälleen sormiaan. Bill keskittyi rentouttamaan itseään niin hyvin kuin pystyi, mutta kolmas sormi sai hänet kirahtamaan ääneen.

"Ensimmäinen kerta?" Remus kysyi, ja tällä kertaa Bill kuuli äänestä huolestumista. Sormet pysähtyivät.

"Ei!" Bill ärähti ääneen ja työnsi takamustaan Remuksen kättä vastaan niin, että sormet upposivat toista niveltä myöten hänen sisälleen. Hän oli valmis kaikkeen, mitä Remus vain suvaitsisi tehdä. Ei ollut väliä, vaikka hänet otettaisiin kuivana.

"Hyvä", Remus murahti. Hän veti sormensa ulos ja tarttui Billiä lanteista työntyen tämän sisään riuskasti, nopeasti, kipeästi. Hän ei jäänyt odottamaan Billin mukautumista vaan aloitti armottoman säännölliset työnnöt, aivan kuin olisi päättänyt rangaista Billiä tottelemattomuudesta. Siitä luultavasti olikin kyse, Bill tuumi itsekseen purren lakanaa hampaidensa välissä.

Bill alkoi juuri tottua kipuun, joka pikkuhiljaa muuttui nautinnolliseksi ja sai jälleen veren virtaamaan hänen puoliksi säikähtäneessä kalussaan, kun Remus kumartui kokonaan hänen ylleen ja tarttui hampaillaan häntä niskasta.

Remus puuskutti työntöjensä tahdissa ja hänen hengityksensä leyhähti Billin nenään kerta kerralta huumaavampina annoksina. Remus puri Billiä hartialihaksesta lujempaa ja nopeutti tahtiaan, voimisti työntöjään. Bill uikutti vasten patjaa penis lakanaa viistäen. Tässä asennossa Remus tuntui löytävän hänen eturauhasensa herkimmän kohdan joka ikisellä työnnöllä, joista jokainen oli lyhyt ja terävä, pureutui miltei Billin selkärankaan.

Bill täyttyi Remuksesta fyysisesti sekä henkisesti. Ja Remus painoi häntä vasten patjaa, piteli kiinni hampaillaan ja otti, otti, otti, otti, kunnes Bill antautui täysin ja laukesi vatsaansa vasten. Remus ulvahti hänen korvaansa ja purkautui nytkähdellen hänen sisäänsä. Merkitsi hänet omakseen.

Remuksen kädet lakosivat hänen altaan, ja hän lysähti Billin selkään täydellä painollaan. Billin oli vaikea hengittää, sillä hän kyyhötti miltei kolmin kerroin Remuksen raskaan huohotuksen alla, mutta hänen olonsa oli selittämättömän turvallinen. Haluttu.

Hyväksytty.

"Oletko tyytyväinen, pentu?" Remus kuiskasi Billin korvaan ennen kuin punnersi ylös tämän päältä.

Bill ei vastannut, mutta hänen huulilleen levisi autuas hymy. Talvesta tulisi mielenkiintoinen.


End file.
